


Treason

by Themickeysays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Trigedasleng, lexa's pov mostly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themickeysays/pseuds/Themickeysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me Clarke kom Skiakru, was your crime like these?”  Lexa finally asked.<br/>Clarke’s face fell into a frown as she turned to look at the ground, “No my crime was more serious.”<br/>Lexa frowned as she asked, “What was it?”<br/>Clarke looked up as she replied simply with, “Treason.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Lexa's reaction to the 100 being criminals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, pals, amigos, this is one of the first fics I've every written. I wrote it forever ago. Like before the first clexa kiss in season 2. I'm mainly posting it to see how posting things on here works, because I'm working on a multi-chapter clexa fic. Feel free to comment and voice your love, hate, or indifference to it.

They had gotten back to their tent almost a half hour ago, yet Clarke was still pacing with rage driving her. The _Skiakru_ council tended to have this effect on _Heda’s skiaprisa_.

“Clarke you should rest your mind. It does you no good like this,” Lexa stated calmly as she watched her.

“I’m just so frustrated when it comes to the council, they never listen. They’re still stuck in the old ways,” Clarke replied while continuing to pace.

“You are the 100’s leader, surely they will heed your advice as they have before,” Lexa tried to reassure her.

Clarke sighed as she said, “They don’t exactly respect the 100 or that I’m their leader Lexa. The only reason they put up with me is, because I’m the Chancellor’s daughter and I have good relations with the grounders.” Clarke strode over to sit next to her confused looking girlfriend on their bed.

“Why would they not respect you or the remaining 100? You have all proven yourselves very capable, and deserve respect,” Lexa said firmly. She did not understand why the _Skiakru_ elders did not respect them. The 100 had a better handle of life on the ground than they did.

“They sent us here to die Lexa. They don’t exactly like us,” Clarke replied grimly.

“Weren’t you sent here to check if the _Skiakru_ could live on the ground?,” Lexa asked with her eyebrows bunched up.

“We were Lexa, but they didn’t think it was. We were sent here, because they thought it was a death sentence,” Clarke explained tiredly.

Lexa stared at her with a confused look, “I don’t understand. Why would they send you here to die?”

Clarke sighed and paused before speaking again, “Everyone apart of the original 100 were criminals on the ark that were under the age of 18,” she paused a beat seeing Lexa’s eyes widen before continuing, “We were all going to be floated anyways; they sent all of us here to die so that they could save the oxygen and resources keeping us alive.”

Lexa stared at her with widened eyes for a beat in confusion and shock. After a silence that seemed to stretch on for hours she finally spoke up with, “The 100 _Skiakru_ are criminals?” trailing off at the end.

Clarke moved her gaze to stare at the ground as she nodded.

Lexa slowly asked, “All of the 100’s crimes were deemed punishable by death?”

Clarke looked up at Lexa as she started to explain. “Yes. On the Ark almost any crime was punishable by death. Being locked in our closed space with limited resources, we couldn’t afford to have crime. All adults who committed a crime were floated immediately; all children were locked in solitary until their 18th birthday. They would then be reviewed by the council to determine whether or not they would be floated or integrated back into Ark life. Most were floated though.”

Lexa nodded understanding why the strictness would be necessary in the far sky. Revolts and riots could be messy on Earth, any level of chaos in a closed space would be much worse. She was still unsure of what exactly this ‘floated’ was, but she assumed it was some form of execution from what Clarke was saying. She looked at Clarke wondering what her _Skiaprisa_ had done to get her sent here along with the rest of the 100. Clarke must have picked up on her thought process so she quickly spoke again.

“Most of the 100’s crimes would not be considered crimes here,” Clarke began looking at Lexa reassuringly, “For example; it was law on the Ark that a couple could have only one child because of limited resources.”

Lexa furrowed her brow as she thought of how odd it was for a couple to have only one child if they could help it. She had four siblings herself after all. Her mind then wondered as to why Clarke would bring this up when they were discussing her 100’s crimes.

“You of course have met Bellamy and Octavia Blake though,” she said with a slight smile as she nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder with her own.

Realization spread over Lexa’s face as she put the pieces together and asked, “Is that why they were sent here?”

Clarke nodded frowning a bit, “Octavia was an illegal child since she was the second born. Their mother had her in secret. She spent the first 16 years of her life hiding under the floors in their room. When she was finally discovered they locked her up for existing, and then floated their mother.”

Processing what Clarke had just revealed, the Blake siblings’ actions made more sense with this knowledge. It explained why Octavia is more wild and excited about her life experiences than the other 100. It also puts Bellamy’s over protectiveness of his sister in perspective.

“I cannot imagine living trapped in a room for so long, let alone under its floor. Octavia Blake has a strong soul,” Lexa said with a nod.

Clarke smiled at the compliment and jesters to the jug of moonshine on the stand, “Monty was locked up for making illegal alcohol, he didn’t really learn from the experience.”

This made Lexa laugh, like full blown laugh. Clarke was startled for a second, before she smiled bright and started laughing too. It was rare for Lexa to laugh like this, and Clarke savored it. Lexa laughing had become one of her favorite thing since she’d been on the ground. She loved it. She loved her after all.

Finally settling down she managed, “no it seems that he has not,” out as a reply. The two grinned at each other enjoying the moment, relaxed from the earlier stress. Lexa looked at her, still curious and grateful as to how this beautiful girl managed to fall from the sky for a crime of space.

“Tell me Clarke _kom Skiakru_ , was your crime like these?” Lexa finally asked.

Clarke’s face fell into a frown as she turned to look at the ground, “No my crime was more serious.”

Lexa frowned as she asked, “What was it?”

Clarke looked up as she replied simply with, “Treason.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped slightly as her eyes widen with surprised. That was a very serious crime. A crime punishable by death not only in the sky, but also on the ground. One she did not expect of the young leader of the _Skiakru_. How could her _skiaprisa_ be guilty of such a crime?

Clarke turned on the bed to face the still speechless Heda as she started to explain, “My father was an engineer on the Ark,” noticing Lexa’s blank stare she clarified, “It’s a similar type of job that Raven and Monty do,” nodding Lexa urged her on. “He discovered that the Ark was running out of time with our resources. Specifically oxygen to breathe. We had about a little less than 2 years,” she said grimly. “He was going to tell everyone, to warn them so they could spend their last days fully. He told me first after I questioned him on why he was so stressed,” she said wistfully. 

Lexa watched Clarke as her face became to crinkle with grief over her father. She could tell the subject was a painful one, it was the first she had heard of the _skiaprisa’s_ father. His intentions seemed good, but the result would have caused widespread panic.

“When my mother found out his plan, she reported him to the council and he was floated. She had me believe it was Kane and my friend Wells to blame for his discovery. I promised to carry out his plan, and I was arrested for treason shortly after he was floated. I spent a year in solitary confinement, and would have been floated if they would have decided to send the 100 to the ground a month later,” Clarke says simply.

Lexa stares at her _skiaprisa_ , and thinks of how lucky she is that she is alive and right here with her. Immediately Lexa pulls her into a hug, and Clarke stiffens not expecting that to be the _Heda’s_ reaction to treason, before relaxing into her arms. After a long moment of being content with each other’s embrace Lexa finally speaks.

“Clarke, I am grateful that fate has worked in our favor for I would not be truly living if you had not made it into my arms,” Lexa started as she held onto her tight. “I thought it was by extraordinary chances that you fell out of the sky and came to me before, but I see now it was an even greater feat than I believed.”

Clarke hugged her tight as she rested her head under Lexa’s chin, “I am thankful for it every day.”

“You and your father had good intentions, but your actions would have caused chaos among your people. However I understand, your actions are often out of your love now, so I shouldn’t expect anything different from your past,” she smiled down affectionately. 

Clarke looked up to meet her gaze, “I’m glad you understand,” she pauses for second, “And thank you for listening and not jumping to conclusions.”

Lexa looked down at her with that same intense gaze she gave her so often, “I know you Clarke _kom Skiakru_ , and I know there is a reason behind all of your actions. You are a good leader, and a good soul.”

Clarke smiled up at her in adoration. How did this regal sweet commander end up in her arms, fate truly was a blessing for them. 

Lexa softly says, “Thank you Clarke for telling me of your father.”

Clarke smiled as she said, “ _Mochof gon sen ai in hodnes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say, "hi" sometime :) Tumblr: themickeysays


End file.
